


Disarmed

by printfogey



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printfogey/pseuds/printfogey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami and a wounded Robin try to make their way to safety from a battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarmed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a chaos thread to the prompt "To (Two) Arms". Note: This contains unconfirmed speculations regarding Robin's Devil Fruit abilities and of Nami's new weather skills. Critical comments and other feedback very welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by its creator Eiichiro Oda. A few of its characters are used here without permissionfor entertainment purposes only. This fic is not to be used for profit.

"Honestly," muttered Nami, her voice shaking slightly as she tied a makeshift sling for Robin's right arm, "of all the ways you could have picked to get hurt, you just _had_ to pick that one... Don't move that arm until Chopper's had a look at it."

"My apologies," said Robin with a faint smile. "I was careless." She looked at Nami - bruised, sweaty and dirtied, her clothes dusty and torn - suspecting she looked much the same. Nami had already bandaged the wound right above her own knee, as well as the one that ached in Robin's left thigh.

Robin tugged the sling tentatively. "This feels like it will hold. I think we need to move on," she said. Nami nodded, grabbed the Climatact and her wind knots, then paused to look around. They were quite exposed here, on this plowed field outside the island's main city, where their mysterious enemy had attacked them in great number. Should they head for the city gates, or back to the ship the way they'd come? Either goal was too far right now, thought Robin muzzily: better find some temporary shelter first.

Nami started to walk towards an old shed that had been half blasted away in one of the explosions, Robin following with a limp.

"Will you be all right, that way?" said Nami, glancing at the broken arm. "Or... maybe you could just bloom new ones?" she added hopefully.

"I could," said Robin, lowering her voice, "but any right arm I bloom will be just as broken as the real one. I can only fight with left arms right now."

"Oh." Nami frowned as she used a windknot to unleash a strong wind that blew away the pack of men armed with clubs and sickles that had just popped up from behind a fence. "I didn't know it was like that," she remarked. "You never said."

"It's embarrassing," said Robin. She bloomed a foot to trip the large who just came at them from behind, then slapped him, grabbed his sword, slashed his knees and threw his sword far away. All done with left arms only, which made the moves slower and clumsier. "Having a weakness like that."

Nami hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I can understand that. And you wouldn't want enemies to find out... still, might be good for us to know."

"I suppose," said Robin vaguely. Her head felt warm and fuzzy, the blood of the wounds pulsating loudly and the ache in her thigh greater for every step. Suddenly, she stumbled on the uneven ground.

Nami caught her quickly. "Take it easy. Lean on me," she said in a low tone, worry mixed with firmness in her voice. Robin allowed herself to do so, relieved there were no enemies between them and the broken shed. She closed her eyes for one moment and focused. "Ojo de Fleur."

There was no-one hiding behind the shed or in the tree above it, either. She told this to Nami, who kept holding her steadily, one arm across her shoulder. Behind them, the battle din went on.

Robin concentrated on putting her feet right so she wouldn't fall. "I like _your_ arms, they're nice," she found herself mumbling. "Safe... I like your tattoo." Then she blinked, as Nami stopped walking and stared at her. By this time they had almost reached the shed.

"Thanks... but are you feeling all right, Robin? You don't sound like yourself..." She put one hand on Robin's forehead. "Shit. I think you have a fever."

"Oh." Robin could think of nothing to reply to that. Her thoughts felt sluggish and bogged-down. Finally she just shrugged, then winced at the ache in her arm.

"Just... keep going," murmured Nami worriedly, as she led Robin the last few steps to the limited shelter of the ruined farmer's shed. She made Robin sit down on a creaking bench by the wall. Robin slumped back in great relief, even though she was aware they were still very much in danger.

"That leg wound you've got," said Nami now, her weapons readied again as she peered around corners and the tree trunk, "it was from a sword, right?"

"Little scratch," said Robin, not able to summon more words as a great fatigue swept over her. "Not much."

Nami chewed her lip. "...But what if... what if the sword was poisoned?" she said. "And that's why you're feeling odd..."

Robin frowned. "Kind of... overkill?" she said. In her experience, poison was usually expensive, and impractical for melée fighting. Then she shrugged again; what was there to do about it, after all? Either way, nothing to be done until Chopper could get here. She wished to say that she had full faith in Nami's ability to take care of things for now, but all the right words had gone into hiding.

Nami sat down beside her and held her, letting Robin lean on her again. She smelled so warm and strong and reliable. "Nice," Robin mumbled again, hardly realising she was speaking aloud. "Like this. S'nice. Like long ago." When she had been held by a crouching figure with white hair, holding the small child Robin had been with another pair of strong, warm arms, holding her like they never ever wanted to let go. But they had.

Robin felt embarrassed again but wasn't sure why. Everything seemed to be floating away from her.

She closed her eyes. "I'm not sure you ought to fall asleep," Nami's voice said, hoarse with worry now. But Robin was blooming eyes again, all around the field of battle. Then she looked up, into Nami's eyes, smiling warmly.

"Brook and Zoro at five o'clock, coming closer. Chopper at eight o'clock... better signal them. Be careful," she added as her eyes swam closed, only hearing Nami's whoop of delight and feeling herself gently propped towards the wall before sinking into blessed sleep, figuring she was about as safe as she could ever be.


End file.
